Searching in Darkness
by roundin3rd
Summary: Joey is taken from Pacey, he will do everything he can to get her back to him.
1. Default Chapter

"What else do we need?" Pacey called to Joey. "Um, get a gallon of milk and uh, get something to bring to Dawson's tomorrow." Joey said. "Will do, I'll be back." Pacey left to go to the store around the corner and left Joey to work on her column. As he backed out of the driveway, he never saw the beat-up black accord that was parked across the street, or the two men sitting inside it.  
  
"No, no," She hit backspace and thought of another sentence instead. Uh huh, and.. "Hm, done" She saved it to a disk and put it in a case to bring to the paper tomorrow. Joey enjoyed writing for The Boston Globe; it was what she loved to do and she knew that she had found the perfect career.  
  
A loud noise interrupted her thoughts. "Pace, is that you?" "Do you need some help?" Joey made her way to the kitchen, but no one was there. The door was open and had a huge hole in it. She gasped and turned around to run to the phone. Before she got there, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. "Hello miss." The raspy voice said. "Nice place you got here, we going to enjoy wrecking it." The man laughed a sly laugh. Joey tried to scream but the hand gripped tighter.  
  
She saw a tall shadow behind her. Someone else was in the house and was carrying a large stick or something. She never got to see their faces as pain shot through her body and everything went black.  
  
***  
  
Pacey trudged up the stairs to their apartment and immediately sensed that something was wrong. He noticed the door, dropped the groceries and dashed inside. Their possessions were all over the floor, the couches were knocked over, books in the computer room were strewn everywhere and Joey was nowhere to be found. "Joey!" He called, "Joey!" No one answered. He searched every room with no sign of her.  
  
He went into their bedroom and noticed a picture that lay face down on the bed. He picked it up and a sharp pain shot through his stomach. It was their wedding picture, cracked down the middle.  
  
It was then he tore into the living room and called the police. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Could you describe your wife Mr. Witter?" The detective asked. "She's about 5' 8", she has long brown hair, brown eyes, about 120 pounds." "Thank you Mr. Witter, we will do everything we can to find her."  
  
The police searched the apartment for about an hour and only found one black glove from one of the robbers. "It appears that this was done by the same men we have been looking for for a week." "This is the first time they have abducted anyone." "Uh, thank you for your help sir." Pacey shook the detective's hand. "We will keep you updated on any leads Mr. Witter, goodnight."  
  
Pacey closed the door slowly behind them. Who would do this to them? They never did anything to deserve this, and now Joey, his wife, was taken from him for a horrible and unknown reason.  
  
He sauntered into the living room, picked up the phone and dialed the most familiar number known to him other than his own.  
  
"Hello?" the cheerful voice echoed through the receiver. "Hey Dawson," Pacey said slowly. "Hey Pace how ya doing?" "Well," he took a deep breath, "not so good Dawson." "Why, w-what's wrong Pacey?" "Well about an hour and a half ago, I went to go to the store to buy groceries." "When I came back, someone had broken into the apartment and um, Joey wasn't here." "I-I called the police and they came to search the place and they said that they have been trying to catch these two guys for about a week now, and, they think and I know, that uh," He took another deep breath and chocked back tears, "Joey was kidnapped Dawson." The tears were flowing now. "Oh my god Pacey, do you have any idea where she could be?" Pacey wiped the tears from his face. "No, no I have no idea where to even start looking." "Okay, well uh, I'll fly out there and we can find her Pace." "Don't worry, we'll find her." "Dawson, could you call Bessie and tell her what happened uh, I have a lot of cleaning up to do here." "Sure thing buddy, I'll get out there as soon as I can." "Dawson?" "Yeah Pace?" "Thanks." "Hey, we're gonna find her don't worry, okay?" Pacey sniffled. "Yeah, bye Dawson." Goodbye Pacey."  
  
Pacey hung up the phone and surveyed the damage. The front window was slightly cracked, the toaster was smashed against the wall, and all of the pictures that were on the mantle were thrown onto the floor. He walked over to the window and looked up at the stars. The tears were streaming down his face now. He prayed to god that nothing would happen to his Joey. He slumped down onto the floor, put his face in his hands and cried the hardest he had ever in his life.  
  
***  
  
A horn blared and woke him up. The sun was shining into the room and it only made him feel worse. He wandered into the bathroom and splashed his red and tear-stained face with cool water.  
  
Pacey spent the rest of the morning cleaning up. It hurt to walk into their bedroom. He ambled over to Joey's dresser and smelled her perfume. He loved her smell, it was on everything she wore and in her hair.  
  
The phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" It was Bessie. "Hi, Pacey have you heard anything yet?" She asked. "No, Bess, nothing yet." He said. "Dawson got in late last night, so he's here." Bessie said. "Hm." Pacey didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. There were loads of things on his mind and he was trying to sort them out. "Um, I think I'm gonna drive down there later today, so uh," She interrupted him. "I'll set up a room for you." "Thanks Bess, I'll talk to you later." She sighed. "Okay Pacey, I'll see you soon."  
  
***  
  
Pacey packed some clothes and necessities into a duffel bag to take to Capeside. He took their wedding picture out of the broken frame and laid it gently on top of everything. He zipped it closed and made his way to the door.  
  
Before he closed it he quickly looked back. Pacey didn't want to think that this was going to be a one-person apartment. He shuddered at the frightening thought. It was then he decided, that he was going to do all that he could to get Joey back to him, no matter what the consequences would be.  
  
Didn't know how she got to Capeside something seemed right he had to go look for her in the woods 


	3. Chapter 3

Pacey pulled into Dawson's house at about nine o'clock at night. Dawson was sitting on the porch waiting for him. "Hey let me get that for you." Dawson grabbed Pacey's bag and led them inside.  
  
Dawson's mom greeted them. "Hello Pacey." She gave him a hug. "Hey Mrs. Leery." "You're welcome to stay here if you want." She said. "Uh, thanks for the offer, but Bessie said I could stay at the B&B." Pacey said. "I just wanted to stop by here, because I haven't been here for so long you know." "Oh sure, come on into the kitchen, you want some thing to eat?" She asked. "Sure that'll be great." Pacey said.  
  
There was an awkward silence as they ate. It only got worse when Lily came down the stairs and turned on the TV. ". A twenty-six year old woman was abducted from her apartment in Everett yesterday, police believe that the robbery was committed by." "Lily" Mrs. Leery walked over to the TV and shut it off. "Lily, go ahead upstairs and watch TV in Dawson's room okay?" She whispered. Lily nodded and ran upstairs.  
  
She came back into the kitchen and sat back down. "Y'know, I should go now, it's getting late and I don't want to keep Bessie up." "Thanks for dinner Mrs. Leery." Pacey said. She stopped him as he was leaving. "Pacey, everything's going to be alright, they're going to find her." She whispered. Pacey just nodded and carefully closed the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Pacey couldn't sleep. He lay in the bed and listened to the hard rain pound on his window. He reached over to his bag and pulled out their wedding picture. She looked beautiful, everything, the dress, her perfect hair, made that day the most wonderful moment in his life. Soft tears started to form in his eyes and he laid the picture down on the bedside table. He fell asleep a little after 1:30.  
  
While he slept he had a dream that would change his life forever. Pacey immediately woke up and threw warm clothes on. Something had come to him and he knew exactly where Joey was. He raced outside and jumped in his car. A bolt of lightning flashed a thunder struck loudly as he ran to Dawson's door.  
  
Pacey knocked loudly, and just as he had hoped for, Dawson opened the door. "Dawson, get dressed, I'll explain on the way." Pacey said. They both were soaked and jumped into the car. "I had a dream that seemed so real that it had to be true." "I dreamt that the guys who kidnapped Joey were in Capeside and were hiding out in the woods by the school." "I don't know what it means but I just have to check it out or it'll haunt me forever." Pacey said.  
  
They sped down dirt roads until Pacey had a gut feeling that this was what he saw. Dawson, here's a flashlight we'll split up and look for her." The rain was coming down in buckets and it was freezing out. Pacey's hands could barely grip the flashlight. There was no way that he was going to give up now. Not since he had come this far. Pacey began calling her name, hoping for an answer. There was no sound that came back to him except the wind. He ran faster, desperate now desperate that he had to find her. Dawson was having no luck and he had no idea where Pacey was.  
  
Pacey came upon a campsite. His hopes rose slightly, but there were no clues to be found, and still he pressed on. Everything that Joey had done for him, he absolutely could not give up on her now. The rain was blinding, it was drenching him, making the search fifty times harder.  
  
He stopped suddenly and blinked as if it really was a dream. In front of him was a person lying on the ground. She was tied to a tree and a rope was tied around her mouth. Pacey carefully walked toward her, fearing the worst. His heart was pounding as he noticed it was Joey. He touched her face and untied the rope around her mouth. She was barely breathing and her skin was ice cold. Pacey tore off his jacket and wrapped it around her. There was no other sign of life around. Pacey untied her form the tree and picked her up. She was so cold he held her close.  
  
"Dawson!" Pacey called. "Dawson where are you?!" Lightning flashed and Pacey saw Dawson in the distance. "Oh my god Pacey is she alright?" "We have to get her to a hospital, she's freezing." Pacey said. They walked hurriedly to the car. "I'll drive." Dawson said. Pacey gave him the keys and sat in the backseat, holding Joey close to him. Dawson cranked up the heat in the car and began driving to the hospital. "Joey, Joey." Pacey whispered. She had a good-sized laceration on her forehead. "Joey, can you hear me?" "Hm." she whispered. "Joey, we're taking you to a hospital, don't worry, everything's going to be alright." He whispered.  
  
***  
  
Pacey sat in the waiting room with a warm blanket wrapped tightly around him. Dawson was sitting next to him, and his eyes were closed. Bessie arrived moments earlier and was sitting across from Pacey.  
  
Joey had a severe case of hypothermia, her ankle was badly bruised and she had to get six stitches in her forehead. He had called the police to inform them that she had been found and they said that the criminals were still at large.  
  
Bessie went in first to see Joey. While Bessie was in there, Pacey went into the chapel. Somehow he knew that an angel had sent him that dream and that he was the one that had to find her.  
  
He kneeled down in an empty pew and thank god with all of his heart that Joey was able to stay with him. 'What may come I will always be there' those were the words he had said to her, and this time he was there for her.  
  
*** "She wants to see you Pace." Dawson said. Pacey slowly walked into the room. Seeing her lying in that hospital bed, never gave him a better feeling. He knew that she was safe now.  
  
"Hey Jo." She opened her eyes and smiled. Pacey sat in a chair next to the bed, took her hand and rubbed it gently. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Okay." "What happened after I left?" He asked. She took a deep breath. "Well, there was a loud noise and I went to see what it was, and some guy grabbed me from behind and another guy hit me on the head with something, hard." "Then they took me somewhere in the woods, and tied me to a tree, I was tied there for a long time, and then it started to rain." "I closed my eyes and prayed that someone would find me and bring me home to you." She smiled at him. "Then I saw you, I felt you picking me up and taking me somewhere and, that's all I remember." "Jo, I thought I was never gonna see you again." "When I came home, the place looked awful, that gave me the worst feeling you could ever imagine. Tears formed in her eyes. "If I ever lost you, I, I don't know what I would do." He laid his head on the bed and kissed her hand.  
  
Joey moved her hand. "Hey Pace?" He looked up at her. "Yeah?" "Will you get in bed with me and tell me that story that you always tell." Pacey smiled "Sure." He carefully propped himself up on the bed and put his around Joey and kissed her. "Okay, there once was a mermaid, who lived under the sea with her father and sisters.."  
  
Pacey sat there with her until she fell asleep on his shoulder. He thought about what he said before about losing her. If she was ever taken from her, he would be inconsolable, and his world would stop moving. She was the world to him and he would never let her go. Joey stirred next to him. It was then he realized that this girl, this amazing girl that he had asked to be his wife, had and always will, change his life forever. 


End file.
